


Глубоко на поверхности

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (bc Malik and Altair lol), (sort of), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Desmond and Altair are twins, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Feelings Realization, Friendship goals, Humor, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Jokes, Love/Hate, M/M, Mutual Pining, Students, Yusuf/Leonardo implied, but for a very short period of time, if you want it to be Desmond/Shaun it can be Desmond/Shaun
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: Эцио и Леонардо − не разлей вода. Они вместе прогуливают пары, вместе получают нагоняи, вместе отдуваются на экзаменах. И если есть что-то сильнее их дружбы, то это только лишь их изумительная недогадливость, когда дело касается очевиднейших вещей.





	Глубоко на поверхности

**Author's Note:**

> С вероятностью 100% этой истории не случилось бы без изумительнейших артов **Hvit-Ravn** (http://hvit-ravn.tumblr.com/tagged/assassin's-creed-revelations)

Друзей у Эцио Аудиторе столько, что проще поименно перечислить тех, с кем он не общается, и выпустить однотомный гайд по его врагам, выйти с ним в бестселлеры и разово побаловать себя отпуском на Карибах, нежели пытаться охватить необъятный круг его знакомцев. Принято по умолчанию считать, что Эцио все любят, а кто не любит − те попросту завидуют, потому что есть чему: Эцио молод, красив, изумительно говорит по-итальянски, бегло _parle_ _francais_ , его акцент в английском звучит стильно, а не грубо; у него есть бедовый старший брат, на котором и сосредоточено всё родительское недовольство; его дядя живет в шикарном поместье с подвалом размером с бальную залу и милостиво пускает молодежь устраивать вечеринки, в которых сам же с удовольствием принимает участие; а еще Эцио за друзей горой, честный и добрый, как бы ни были эти качества обесценены в современном мире.

Он дружит со своим младшим братом − что редкость − и вечно собирает какие-то мелочи для его школьных поделок, будь то треугольные камешки, перья пугливых соек или нераскрывшиеся шишки. Он общается с Дезмондом Майлсом чаще, чем Дезмонд Майлс − с собственным близнецом. Он знает, как найти подход к угрюмцу Малику, между тем как Альтаир снова и снова наступает на любимые грабли и получает саркастичную ремарку на каждое свое действие в радиусе пяти метров вокруг Аль-Саифа. Ему в некотором роде покровительствует замректора, «Старый Лис» в народе, хотя старый он настолько же, насколько порядочна репутация семейства Пацци. Его даже видели − но это уже из разряда легенд − говорящим с Коннором, который только и умеет что по-волчьи зыркать исподлобья и отмалчиваться, пусть ему всего лишь пожелали доброго утра. А особые любители помистифицировать рассказывают, будто он перепил самого Эдварда, который трезв, только когда не поднимается вопрос о его отчислении, − а поднят он всегда, гордо, как университетский герб на флагштоке во дворе кампуса, ну, или носок, чей-то рюкзак или что туда еще умудряются навесить студенты. Дезмонд, впрочем, настаивает, что присутствовал на попойке как бармен и, мол, всё это враки.

Но как бы там ни было, одно все знают точно: парочки, неразлучнее, чем Эцио и Леонардо, не сыскать в целой Тоскане, если не во всей Италии. Ничто не истинно, кроме утверждения «противоположности притягиваются», здесь же они притянуты так, что земные полюса теряют свою стабильность и сдвигаются на радость геофизикам. Эцио шумный и импульсивный − живое воплощение самых распространенных стереотипов о местном населении. Леонардо говорит негромко, смеется, прикрывая рот ладонью, и никто никогда не слышал, чтобы он с кем-либо ссорился. Эцио готов широко перешагнуть этап ссоры и сразу перейти к кульминации в виде драки. Леонардо ходит на мастер-классы по скульптуре, волшебно рисует, играет на любом инструменте с третьей − обычно со второй − попытки и, быть может, иногда ночует в библиотеке. Эцио в библиотеке только ради Леонардо.

− Леонардо, ты здесь?? − кричит он с порога.

− Гм, − говорит профессор и библиотекарь по совместительству, синьор Никколо.

− Извините, − кротко просит Леонардо.

Леонардо никогда не сбегает с пар, Леонардо сбегает только с Эцио. Эцио ни за что бы не сдал философию даже на _C_ , Леонардо сдал ее на _А_ за двоих, а потом умудрился передать шпаргалки через всю аудиторию исстрадавшемуся Альтаиру, и тот − единственный со всего потока − загремел на пересдачу, потому что, по его уверениям, написано в них всё было каким-то инопланетным шифром.

− Это скоропись, неуч, − просветил его Малик и снисходительно помог с билетами.

Кто помог Майлсу, навсегда останется загадкой, потому что Шон Гастингс, как наиболее преуспевающий студент, призер, нёрд и слегка мизантроп, уехал представлять их университет на какой-то там высокорейтинговой конференции. Глубоко неверующий Майлс, однако, придерживается версии «с божьей помощью» и к теме больше не возвращается. Ребекка прячет в рюкзак диктофон с наушниками-невидимками и говорит:

− Будь _«Дорога на Эльдорадо»_ не такой гейской, она могла бы быть про вас.

И, когда Леонардо опускает своего читанного-перечитанного Жюль-Верна и удивленно приподнимает голову с коленей задремавшего под магнолией Эцио, добавляет:

− Хотя, в общем...

Они вместе делают проект по астрономии, когда преподаватель с нелепой польской фамилией просит студентов разбиться на пары, а с задних рядов доносится радостное: «Эй, Малик, хочешь посмотреть со мной на звезды??» − и стальное: «Мечтаю просто». Эцио приносит на передержку пиранью Эдварда, с которой тот, очевидно, не справляется, если вообще о ней помнит, и Леонардо с рук кормит чудовище крабовыми палочками. Гастингс прилетает из Милана с ярмарки IT-технологий и тут же путает близнецов: Альтаир не угомонится еще как минимум неделю, Дезмонд делает вид, что Гастингса не существует на молекулярном уровне; но когда у Эцио спрашивают, почему он не отвечает на знаки внимания со стороны во всех отношениях талантливой Софии, она ведь тоже любит Жюль-Верна, неплохо лепит из глины и задорно играет на банджо, Эцио пожимает плечом и говорит, что это неинтересно. «Но ведь...» − несется ему вслед, как сам он несется навстречу Леонардо.

В кампусе у них общая комната, и история умалчивает, как же это их так угораздило и кто к кому подселился. В компанейские вечера, когда к ним набиваются те, кто пережил очередную неделю мытарств, и Гастингс украдкой почитывает Маркса на своем Эппл Вотч, Ребекка бьет дезмондовские рекорды в «Принце Персии», а Малик, тактично уточнив, не хочет ли кто доесть последний кусочек пиццы, доедает его сам, игнорируя Альтаира с его отчаянным: «Я хочу. Эй!» − в такие вечера они перекидываются записками-самолетиками через головы присутствующих, непонятно шутят и, если один начинает клевать носом, второй непременно выставит всех вон.

Иногда они засиживаются в читальном зале до закрытия и немножко после, к не слишком бурной радости синьора Никколо, и шкодливо переглядываются, когда за полками раздается насмешливый голос Старого Лиса: «Друг мой, не пора ли обратить ваше внимание с книг на собеседника живого и страждущего?» За многозначительным «гм» следуют пружинистые шаги, Джилберто выглядывает из-за стеллажей, буднично кивает обоим и, скрывшись, как ни в чем не бывало изрекает: « _Dum_ _loquimur,_ _fugerit_ _invida_ _aetas._ Пока мы говорим, уходит завистливое время». Леонардо как можно тише сгребает завалы со стола, позабыв отметить закладками нужные страницы, Эцио неосторожно громыхает стулом, и под нечитаемым взглядом профессора они уходят, демонстрируя неимоверную усталость и стараясь подавить смешки наигранными зевками. В темном коридоре их пугает притаившийся под дверью Лис, и они проносятся мимо, задыхаясь от хохота.

Они умеют спать с открытыми глазами на первой утренней лекции и хором клянутся впредь ложиться не позже десяти − десяти минут третьего, не иначе, − когда Дезмонд на коленке смешивает для них кофе, дешевый энергетик и мелко нарезанный чили, оставшийся со смены в баре.

− Ты носишь с собой перцы, но не носишь учебники? − спрашивает Шон, протирая очки вельветовым платочком.

− А ты носишь труселя с британским флагом, но не носишь чувство юмора??

Полстоловой оглашается протяжным альтаировским «воооооооу», Гастингс промахивается очками мимо носа, и день спасен.

До тех самых пор, пока не выясняется, что у Эцио Аудиторе есть еще один лучший друг, и судьба в лице Министерства образования не распоряжается отправить его по обмену прямиком из Стамбула непрямым рейсом с пересадкой в Амстердаме. Друга зовут Юсуф Тазим, он, само собой, молод, красив, как пустынный джинн, сносно владеет итальянским, говорит на трех турецких диалектах, по просьбе желающих выводит их имена на персидском и харизматично превращает английский в недоступную пониманию кашу, − впрочем, необычайно приятную уху. Его вещи канули при промежуточной погрузке, все кроме внушительного чемодана, распахнув который на манер уличного фокусника, он являет собравшимся бережно укутанный в расписные штаны кальян, и, стоит кому-то полюбопытствовать, как же ему удалось провезти эдакую дуру через границу, а Юсуфу − ответить: «Это же обычный _nargile_ , а не Библия Гутенберга», − как минимум три четверти кампуса открывают, наконец, для себя истинное значение слова « _crush_ ».

Юсуф коверкает чужие имена, ссылаясь на региональную разницу в произношении, однако все находят это очаровательным; говорит, как другие дышат, − постоянно, но его слушают, раскрыв рты; щедро объясняет, как найти его на Фэйсбуке, но, похоже, чуть более чем полностью не озабочен проверкой бесчисленных запросов в друзья; фамильярно хлопает всех по спинам, закидывает руку на шеи и берет под локоть, но очень быстро это перестает смущать даже вечно потерянных первокурсников.

И хотя для него отводят комнату по соседству с Альтаиром и Маликом, околачивается он исключительно у Эцио и Леонардо, а чуть погодя и вовсе к ним переселяется − в срочном порядке, в качестве экстренной меры, потому как его искреннее непонимание и живейший интерес: «То есть вы, ребятки, друг друга на дух не переносите, народ стрижет с вас мемы, как золотое руно с барашка, но при этом вы всё равно живете вместе и продолжаете гнуть, что не встречаетесь? Мда, тут бы и сам Ходжа Насреддин не справился», − поставили его дальнейшую судьбу под сомнение. Влепив одолженный у кого-то надувной матрас между кроватями, как мост от Эцио к Леонардо и обратно, он становится неотъемлемой их частью, и аудитория отныне делится не на пары, а на пары и Эцио, Леонардо и Юсуфа Тазима. Проходя мимо, Ребекка задумчиво смотрит на них поверх кипящего ноутбука и говорит: «Ну а хотя в «Дороге на Эльдорадо» их тоже было трое», − пока Леонардо и Юсуф, разделив наушники, лениво спорят о переоцененности «Декамерона» и невпопад комментируют новый альбом _Editors_ , а Эцио пытается наскоро пообедать сэндвичем, от которого демагоги отщипывают то листик хрустящего салата, то кусочек прошутто.

С Эцио он ходит на футбольное поле и удивляется, встретив там Гастингса.

− Мы объяснили ему, что это почти как гольф, только без клюшек, пижонских перчаточек и занудства о высоте травы, и дело пошло! − объясняет Дезмонд и сгибается пополам, когда в живот ему прилетает мячом.

− Руки соскользнули. Без перчаточек, − невозмутимо комментирует Шон.

С Леонардо он посещает практические занятия по химии, где подливает H2O2 в марганцовку и колба до потолка выстреливает ярко-розовой пеной, − Леонардо рассказывает об этом взахлеб, сияя глазами. И это Юсуфу взбредает в голову позапускать без повода фейерверки с крыши, и народ воодушевленно гудит внизу, и Эцио отважно попадается, чтобы Юсуф и Леонардо успели удрать по пожарной лестнице, и, когда он возвращается от ректора, в комнате их нет − и нет ни в одном из тех мест, которые у друзей зовутся «наше место». Эцио ложится спать носом к стенке, и в три часа, когда беглецы осторожно щелкают дверью и укладываются, перешептываясь, он делает вид, что их не слышит, и не понимает, отчего так чертовски злится.

На выходные они вместе приезжают − десять минут крутящихся педалей, но пятнадцать, потому что Леонардо нужно погладить кошку, и тридцать, потому что Юсуфу нужно ее поймать, − к родителям Эцио, и пока это их позорный предел, потому что они уже месяц планируют марш-бросок в Парму, а не могут выбраться даже на виллу к дяде. «Только когда перевалим через половину курсовой», − твердят они дружно, но у Эцио написано только двенадцать страниц сырого текста, который он ненавидит, у Юсуфа − название, в котором он не уверен, а Леонардо делает страшные глаза и просит, пожалуйста, сменить тему − потому что Леонардо за курсовую даже не садился.

Постепенно коридоры, как в киношном таймлапсе, зарастают бутафорской паутиной, вдоль подоконников выстраиваются, вянут и сменяются фонари из тыкв, а Шон на полном серьезе планирует нарядиться Кларком Кентом, готовый временно пожертвовать своими Гугл Гласс ради подходящей оправы. Шутки про костюм криптонита от Дезмонда к обеду начинают повторяться.

− Надо забацать Розенкранца и Гильденстерна! − рассуждает Юсуф, пока они валяются перед вечерним семинаром какого-то приезжего историка, доктора в десятой степени, которого едва удалось впихнуть в безумное расписание.

− Почему? − спрашивает Леонардо.

− Потому что они мертвы! − смеется Тазим.

Но их трое, и они тянут жребий на Гамлета, отыскав среди карандашей Леонардо огрызочек и два длинных, тянут не глядя, из-под подушки, и Эцио смотрит, как скрещивается пара не заточенных _2Н_ , будто кости на Веселом Роджере, и как крошечный _5_ _B_ с затупившимся кончиком целиком скрывается в его ладони. Леонардо виновато предлагает поменяться, но Эцио говорит «нет» и усмехается, что, может, Дезмонд захочет побыть призраком его отца.

В самый канун он берет у появившегося из ниоткуда Эдварда − «Я? Пропустить Хэллоуин? Неее. У меня и костюм готов, зацени!» − Эд впрыгивает в парусиновые капри, подвязывается красным кушаком, зубами выдергивает пробку из полупустого Джека и гаркает: «Ахой, на суше!» − так громко, что Эцио едва не отдает концы, − он берет у Эдварда байкерскую куртку, пустую канистру из подсобки и мастерит, как умеет, бутафорский обрез по картинкам в интернете.

Это будний день, занятия никто не отменял, но подавляющее большинство педагогического состава разрешает приходить в костюмах, поэтому, живописно обмазавшись землей из цветочного горшка, он приходит. По рядам волной прокатывается одобрительный свист, кто-то кричит, что видел Фуриосу на другом этаже, и он садится на свое место, по правую руку от театрально разодетого Леонардо.

− Тебе очень идет, − говорит тот, чуть наклонившись. На шее у него и у разлегшегося поверх тетради Юсуфа − виселичные петли, за которые каждый встречный уже счел своим святейшим долгом подержаться.

Юсуф улыбается:

− _Bu_ _sü_ _per,_ _lan!_ Насколько ты безумен по шкале от нуля до сотни?

− _Максимально_ , − отвечает Эцио, и все трое смеются, закрывшись общим учебником.

В столовой постелены оранжевые скатерти, а на каждой колонне − убедительные призывы не носить горящие свечи без подсвечников, не кусать незнакомых студентов и не подкладывать червей для рыбок в картофельное пюре − прецеденты уже были, за завтраком. Леонардо уминает тыквенные оладья за троих − за себя и Эцио с Тазимом, которые прикидывают, опечаленные отсутствием мяса, успеют ли до бургерной и обратно. Близнецы оделись близнецами: Дезмонд − в одну из тысячи толстовок Альтаира, Альтаир − в футболку с логотипом клуба, где подрабатывает Майлс, в неудобный треугольный рюкзак и скрупулезно перерисованную татуировку.

− Мы думали замутить эту криповую близнецовую штуку... − начинает Альтаир.

− Ну, когда всё типа синхронно и отвечают хором... − кивает Дезмонд.

− Но я иногда понятия не имею, что творится у него в голове, поэтому о какой синхронности речь.

− Ничего, − вклинивается Гастингс, аккуратно придерживая оладье вилкой, пока отрезает кусочек; Дезмонд ест руками и смотрит на него, как на варвара. − В ней не творится ровным счетом ни-че-го.

Они пререкаются, двое против одного − и да восстанет брат против брата, − но недолго и безрезультатно, потому что за спиной у Альтаира вырастает пропадавший на организации грядущей вакханалии Малик, цепляет его за ворот и командует:

− Иди помоги в актовом зале, всё равно ни черта не делаешь.

− Я ем! − пытается Альтаир и, запрокинув голову, интересуется: − Как ты понял, что я − это я?

Аль-Саиф коротко треплет его по волосам и почти нежно, как птице, которую отчаялись научить говорить, объясняет:

− Потому что ты идиот.

Они успешно доволакивают свое существование до вечера, изнемогая от скуки, жары − кожанка буквально сводит Эцио с ума − и постоянного потока новостей в духе «первокурсники на спор смолотили коробку шипучих конфеток и плевались пеной», «нет, в огромном костюме медведя не Коннор, а какая-то девочка», «профессор Хэйтем передавал, что лично сломает ноги тем, кто еще раз заикнется о прыжках с козырька главного входа в декоративный стог сена», «очень-очень, умереть не встать нужна зеленая ветровка, как у Дина Винчестера, размер _L_ , обращаться в южное крыло, к Альтаиру, срочно!» Ректор, синьор Лоренцо, тоже вкладывается в празднование и делает безжалостную рассылку расписания зимней сессии, о чем всем деловым тоном и докладывает Гастингс. «Господи, Уолт, они же просто дети!» − кричит Дезмонд, закрывая уши заглянувшему к ним на этаж Кадару, для которого эти экзамены станут первыми по-настоящему серьезными.

По пути они подцепляют Люси в золотом венке и окровавленной простыне.

− У тебя тут что-то торчит, − Майлс пытается поправить и, перестаравшись, выдергивает пластиковый нож, на который намотался подол.

− И ты, Брут?? − хватаясь за сердце, Люси картинно заваливается на подоспевшего Юсуфа.

Коридоры полны бюджетных мумий и дракул, равно как и студентов, более богатых на выдумку и, очевидно, время. Компания из семи человек, одетая в самые известные образы Уильямса, перегородила лестничную клетку, и им приходится осторожно продираться сквозь Джинни, который пачкается синим, и помолодевшую миссис Даутфайр, чтобы столкнуться с заместителем ректора − узнать его теперь можно только по характерной походке. Отдуваясь, он стаскивает черный капюшон, хотя невероятно, но факт − он не носит ничего темнее густо-рыжего и оттенков красного, ужасные коричневые туфли из позапрошлого века не в счет, − и, промакнув лоб перчатками без пальцев, наставляет:

− Никогда, молодые люди, не облачайтесь в корсет без предварительной подготовки.

На доске объявлений навесили пустую таблицу предложений и советов по костюмам для преподавателей, и абсолютным победителем стала строчка как раз таки синьора Джилберто с парой десятков ликующих « _Thief!!1_ », «Гаррет», «вор Гаретт», «чувак из _Thief_ », «ГГ _~~Dishonored~~_ _Thief_ ». Самыми кончиками пальцев он выуживает из узкого кармана телефон, голосящий припевом той вирусной песенки про лису и ее речевые особенности, и прытко сбегает по ступеням: «В библиотеке острый дефицит сноровки и обаяния, прошу меня простить».

Актовый зал битком, темно, как в скалистом гроте на берегах Капри. У Эцио тщательно проверяют канистру на предмет вопиющего бутлегерства, и он встречает, наконец, Фуриосу − ей оказывается Мэри с пятого курса. Мэри доказала несовершенство экзаменационной системы, успешно − _джаст фо зэ лулз_ − сдав вступительные под именем и личиной собственного брата, которого у нее отродясь не было, а еще она ведет секцию по боксу и коротко стрижет волосы дедулиным кортиком. Однажды Эцио собрался с духом пригласить ее в кино, но чудом избежал позора, потому что не успел и рта раскрыть, как нарисовался Эдвард и, помахивая билетами на очередной прощальный концерт _Scorpions_ в Милане, брякнул: «Хей, Джимбо, разживился у Чарли тачкой, с тебя причитается!» С тех пор Эцио уважает и побаивается ее на безопасном расстоянии, из-за плеча посмеивающегося Леонардо, тот как-то сказал про нее: «Мэри похожа на «Давида» мастера Вероккьо». Синьор Вероккьо раньше вел изящные искусства, но был на полставки, а затем уволился, чтобы полностью посвятить себя созданию скульптур в жанре уточенного реализма; на первом курсе Леонардо только о нем и говорил, к вящей досаде Эцио.

Толпа ходит ходуном под Майкла Джексона, _Halloween_ и нестареющего Купера, клюквенный пунш закономерно разведен чем покрепче, по полу летают фантики и выпавшие вампирские клыки. Дезмонд пришел сразу в пижаме со светящимся скелетом и теперь беззаботно спит под самой колонкой − многолетний опыт. Об его ноги не спотыкается только Эцио, потому что Эцио сидит в углу и отстраненно жует кислых мармеладных мышек, глядя на танцующих. Он уже перекинулся парой слов с Аль-Саифом, который пришел в гладком костюме чернее ночи, вокруг глаз − все тени Преисподней, в волосах − острые лакированные рожки. Он уже слышал, как Альтаир громко возмущался отсутствием пирогов и всем желающим показывал свою Импалу в окно: «Припарковал ее воооон там. Ну так темно же, конечно, ее не видно!» − пока не отыскал в толпе Малика и не ткнул в него телефоном с пентаграммой; Малик поднял бровь, как будто занес меч над приговоренным, и сказал, дословно:

− Это просто картинка на экране. Тебе придется начертить настоящую. Не мелом. Не на полу. И не здесь.

И хотя Эцио готов признать, что не слишком догадлив, когда дело касается намеков, то, как остолбенел Альтаир, и то, как невозмутимо Аль-Саиф смахнул блестящую конфетти с манжеты и двинулся на выход, было довольно − у Эцио полилось через нос обратно в стакан − красноречиво. Ребекка благословила их удаляющиеся спины вулканским приветствием, как-то сочувствующе похлопала Эцио по плечу, и только ее и видели.

Он также побывал в библиотеке, где организовали поиск ни много ни мало клада − трех автоматов по дисциплине синьора Никколо, спрятанных среди Лавкрафта, По и Уолпола. Желающим предложили за отведенное время разгадать шифр, в котором Эцио с удивлением узнал почерк Леонардо. Ключ для усложнения задачи им дали неполный, но Эцио он и не требовался; достав свой золотой билет из «Замка Отранто», он незаметно отдал его Эдварду. И это было, безусловно, занятно − плутать в лабиринте передвинутых полок, а затем через не слишком надежную цепочку людей, которые видели Эдварда то ли тут, то ли там, отыскать его, и привести, и под проницательным взглядом профессора наврать, что он, Эцио, тут ни коим боком и вообще уже уходит... Но он не знал даже, что Леонардо в этом участвует, − а он знает о Леонардо всё.

И теперь он спрашивает себя, знал ли об этом Юсуф и всегда ли Леонардо так забавно танцевал − или только сегодня? Кто-то переплел концы их с Юсуфом веревок, и они весь вечер не отходят друг от друга ни на шаг, окруженные аурой веселых неловкостей в движениях. Зрелище и правда смешное. Но Эцио хмур. Он бы отвернулся, но не может отвести глаз. Он бы присоединился к ним, но что-то удерживает его в отдалении. И он не знает, не знает, не знает, что это.

Они возвращаются под утро, Юсуф чересчур навеселе и размахивает руками, как мельница, Леонардо мучительно трет виски. Втроем под весом Тазима они валятся на матрас с горой цветастых одеял − он нашел какую-то крошечную лавчонку и скупил чуть ли не половину, со скидкой за умение торговаться и искусно заговаривать зубы. Леонардо со стоном накрывает голову подушкой. Юсуф, вытащив из-под себя помятый обрез, медово ухмыляется:

− Какая большая у вас пушка, господин Эцио Де Ла Ла Ла...

Эцио ловит распустившиеся запястья.

− Угомонись. Леонардо спит.

Возня прекращается, и они смотрят на свернувшегося калачиком Леонардо: Юсуф − через плечо, Эцио − через его кучерявую копну.

− _Peki._ Но только потому что Леонардо спит, − соглашается Тазим, а через минуту уже сопит, обняв его руку, как очень тощая и очень длинная панда.

Они готовятся к сессии, будто к чему-то необозримо-туманному, грозящему случиться лет через сто и, возможно, даже на другой планете. Чем ближе декабрь, тем меньше у них совместных лекций − каждый сосредоточен на собственных направлениях, тем больше внезапных тестирований, проверок и коллоквиумов, тем сильнее хочется спать, тем реже они выбираются куда-то после занятий и тем бледнее становятся веснушки Леонардо. Эцио думает о его веснушках вместо того, чтобы думать над заданным аудитории вопросом. На Рождество они собираются в Монтериджони − наконец-таки, всей компанией, если Гастингс не уедет домой.

− Пфф, будешь пить Эрл Грей и ляжешь сразу после двенадцати? − Дезмонд презрительно отмахивается.

− У меня там родители вообще-то, бабушка и собака.

− Собака?? Аа? Почему я ничего не знаю про собаку? Когда? Как? Какая?

− О, теперь я внезапно стал интересным?

Мать запечет говядину со свежим базиликом и поджаренными овощами, отец будет как бы невзначай похваляться банковскими успехами, стараясь заинтересовать подрастающее поколение, и елку они поставят снаружи, потому что она огромная, а внутри украсят всё душистыми ветками, и Леонардо в своем растянутом свитере, который обнажает росчерки ключиц, тихонько рассмеется, когда найдет под слоями шуршащей бумаги эти нелепые безликие фигурки на шарнирах.

Эцио не понимает, как перескочил с грез о домашних обедах на грезы о тонких ключицах. Он едва не наворачивается с последней ступеньки, спеша с консультативных занятий профессора Хэйтема, его кабинет − худшее место, где можно обнаружить себя в преддверии Нового года, но посещение обязательно всем, кто рассчитывает на «выше ожидаемого» по политологии. И Коннор, думается Эцио, вполне оправданно отнекивается, стоит кому-то обнаружить, что у них с профессором  общая фамилия.

В библиотеке почти никого, но, хотя условились они на «после ужина», а не «перед отбоем», Эцио слышит их бурную речь и смешки. Говорят они на ломанном немецком, и Эцио бросает в жар и в холод: он не знает языка и не знал, что Юсуф его учил. Прислонившись к старому шкафу, он не пытается разобрать слов, цепляясь за смутно знакомые; ему просто кажется, что из него разом высосало все силы − силы повернуть за угол, силы остроумно пошутить про подлюгу Хэйтема, силы включиться в диалог. Синьор Никколо смотрит на него из-за своего стола, поверх Марка Аврелия, вскинув брови, и Эцио чуть мотает головой и бесшумно уходит. Он пытается проскользнуть по неосвещенной части коридора, чтобы избежать Старого Лиса, который, как часы, всегда точен в выборе подходящего момента для визита, − хотя на самом деле он не то чтобы скрывается, − но Лис разворачивается на каблуках и окликает:

− Ты один?

Эцио буркает, не оборачиваясь, как будто статус замректора и простая человеческая вежливость перестали что-либо значить:

− Рано вставать. На тренировку.

Вкрадчивый лисий шепот преследует его до самого Сочельника:

− _Decipi quam fallere est tutius._ Лучше обмануться самому, чем обмануть других.

После Рождества всё меняется. После Рождества на Эцио Аудиторе начинают смотреть, как на прокаженного и на пса, которого жалко усыпить, но неизвестно, как иначе прекратить страдания несчастного создания. На вилле было препаршиво. Гастингс укатил в Альбион, как и обещался, и Дезмонд, скучая, − потому что задирать Малика опасно для жизни, а больше некого, − засел за приставку, и видели его в общей сложности трижды: во время заезда, за праздничным столом и в день отъезда. Альтаир, хотя и поселился с братом, каждое утро волшебным образом появлялся в противоположном конце коридора, а между тем его общение с Аль-Саифом, который, видимо, и практиковал магию вне Хогвартса, оставалось неизменным.

− Ему нельзя, у него аллергия на яблоки, − говорил Малик, заботливо уводя у него из-под носа вкуснейший яблочный пирог.

− Нет у меня никакой аллергии!

− Последний раз ты чуть не умер.

− Я подавился!

− Вот именно.

Ребекка взяла на себя роль Мастера подземелий, но дядя Марио безбожно жулил − и никто до сих пор не выяснил, как, − и выкидывал двадцатки чаще, чем Леонардо уточнял правила. Что до Эцио, то его подарок был вежливо убран, потому что − и Эцио всё понимает, конечно же, − рисовать людей в движении и рисовать вообще Леонардо на каникулах не планировал, да и сколько можно забавляться с шарнирным человечком − пять минут? десять? Но вот чудной алый берет, который в шутку преподнес Юсуф, он таскал не снимая. Потому что выпало необычайно много снега и было ужасно холодно, говорил себе Эцио. Ужасно и необычайно.

А еще говорить начинают окружающие, и слухи расползаются, как грибница, и у Эцио спрашивают: «А правда, что Леонардо и Юсуф...» − и в следующий миг он обнаруживает свою руку, от кисти до локтя, прижатой к чужому горлу, а Юсуфа Тазима, своего друга и названного брата, распластавшимся по стенке и поднявшим жилистые ладони в примиряющем жесте.

− Если хоть один волосок... − цедит Эцио, глядя на него в упор. − Если ты обидишь его, если делаешь это, чтобы поразвлечься... − он переводит дыхание, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. − Леонардо − лучшее, что случалось в твоей жизни, но я стану худшим, если ты не будешь ценить его, как он того заслуживает.

Юсуф не паниковал даже на курьезных вопросах комиссии, почти подловившей его на списывании, вот и сейчас выражение искренней растерянности − не страха − веселыми лучиками собирается в уголках его прищуренных глаз. Повода для веселья Эцио не видит.

− Эцио. Эцио, Эцио, Эцио... − приговаривает Юсуф, облегченно как будто вздыхая. − Ты слегка припозднился, − он тут же вскидывает опустившиеся было руки и двигает лопатками, чтобы слегка оттолкнуть локоть, давящий на кадык. − В том смысле, что повода для беспокойства уже нет. Леонардо четко и ясно выразил желание оставаться друзьями и впредь, и поверь мне на слово, _kardeşim_... − он сглатывает и аккуратно отстраняет руку Эцио. − На том единственном свидании в кино... мы не делали ничего, о чем могли бы потом пожалеть. Не читали _Rotten_ _Tomatoes_ , не брали шоколадный поп-корн и... − он перестает загибать пальцы, когда под кожей у Эцио начинают ходить желваки. − И я понимаю теперь, почему.

Но Эцио не понимает. У Эцио в ушах громыхает грузовой состав, везущий тонны пустых ведер по истертым и кое-где отсутствующим рельсам, каждый удар колес − это ритмичное _«уже-нет-уже-нет-уже-нет»_.

− Ох, − говорит Юсуф, прикладывая ладони ко рту и носу и шумно выдыхая. − Я как будто вот-вот Америку открою. Эцио Аудиторе! Почему ты не скажешь ему?

Эцио моргает.

− ...что?

− «Что»?? Да всё это! − Юсуф разводит руками. − Про ценить и лучшее в жизни! Только местоимения поменяй по смыслу, ну, ты понял.

Эцио переступает с ноги на ногу. Происходящее дается ему с трудом, он ожидал как минимум взрослого − в силу собственных возможностей − разговора, а как максимум − очень неприятной драки, потому что несмотря ни на что Юсуф − его друг, но и Леонардо тоже, и если Юсуф в состоянии себя защитить, то кто защитит...

Рубашка липнет к спине, как водолазный костюм, жаром вспыхивают плечи, ползет на шею, на скулы. Юсуф медленно кивает.

− Та-ак... Прогрузился? Хорошо. Просто отлично, Америка и Индия в один присест. Пойдем-ка.

Забывая, как переставлять ноги, Эцио едва поспевает за ним на улицу, к уже пекущему весеннему солнцу и клумбе, полной свежих нарциссов, и задирает голову, куда показывает Юсуф.

− Он сейчас кормит оставшихся лягушек после биологии. Нет времени объяснять, лезь в окно и руби с плеча!

− Но почему...

− Так надо. Ромео не лез, и вон что из этого вышло.

Водосточная труба кряхтит, но выдерживает. Что конкретно он должен рубить, Эцио не представляет, но, по уразумению подбадривающего Юсуфа, неординарное появление в окне должно этот момент прояснить, потому что адреналин и стресс, в то время как будничное и обрыдлое через дверь закончилось бы невнятным «ээ... Леонардо...» Именно с этих слов Эцио и начинает, когда Леонардо, снимая с полки банку сверчков, замечает краем глаза некоторую несообразность.

− Эцио? Что случилось?

Эцио судорожно соображает, отметая ответы вроде «ничего» и «много чего», и, наконец, выпаливает, быстро, как будто это ответ на не слишком хорошо изученный билет:

− У меня срочная доставка.

У Леонардо часто взлетают и опускаются ресницы, словно крылья первых бабочек, он неуверенно подходит ближе, напрочь сбитый с толку.

− Доставка? От кого?

− От меня, − умудряется вставить Эцио в мгновение, когда, перегнувшись через подоконник, целует удивленные губы. В следующую секунду ноги его теряют опору.

Для Юсуфа всё это − как вспышки августовских персеид: сначала всё выглядит более чем изумительно, затем он слышит, как что-то звонко разбивается, потом Эцио Аудиторе всплескивает руками − и исчезает в окне, и, когда через минуту Юсуф в панике врывается в кабинет, возмущение его вполне справедливо:

− Это всего лишь второй этаж! Не может быть, что меня не было так долго!

Потому что среди осколков и торжествующих сверчков стоит коленопреклоненный Эцио, и в ладонях у него лежит ладонь Леонардо, и они оба смеются, как, подмечал Юсуф в последнее время, не смеялись вместе уже очень давно.

− Я просто извинялся за то, что такой болван, − поясняет Эцио и, резко подхватив Леонардо, стискивает и отрывает на секунду от земли, как делал уже тысячи раз, никогда не задумываясь над чувствами, вложенными в это простое действие.

Юсуф подходит, стараясь никого не раздавить, во все стороны из-под ног неистово прыгает. Эцио протягивает руку.

− Извини и ты.

− Да брось. _Geçmiş_ _olsun_ , − он жмет ее тепло и крепко и, подавшись вперед, прислоняется лбом ко лбу, − _kardeşim._

У Эцио Аудиторе много друзей, которые за него горой, целым Апеннинским хребтом, от края до края. А еще у него есть Леонардо.

**Author's Note:**

> **Реплики на других языках:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Dum loquimur, fugerit invida aetas_ (лат.) − Пока мы говорим, уходит завистливое время (Гораций «К Левконое»)  
>  _nargile_ (турец.) − кальян  
>  _Bu süper, lan!_ (турец.) − Крутяк, бро!  
>  _Peki_ (турец.) − ладно  
>  _kardeşim_ (турец.) − брат мой  
>  _Geçmiş olsun_ (турец.) − Пусть это останется в прошлом.
> 
> **Отсылочки:**
> 
> ◊ «Наиболее преуспевающий студент, призер, нёрд и слегка мизантроп» − это отсылка к Тони Старку и его «гений, миллионер, плейбой, филантроп»  
> ◊ Дорога на Эльдорадо − мультфильм про двух друзей-авантюристов, которые искали легендарный Эльдорадо ради сказочных богатств и поняли в конце, что самое главное богатство − это их дружба. По первоначальной задумке они должны были быть парой, но шел суровый 2000 год, идею почикали и вписали одному из героев роман с девушкой, однако все песни всё равно спел Элтон Джон, а мульт всё равно гейский чуть более, чем полностью  
> ◊ Преподаватель с нелепой польской фамилией − это Коперник :’D  
> ◊ _crush_ − тайная школьная влюбленность  
>  ◊ Ходжа Насреддин − герой юмористических притч на Востоке (в т.ч. Турции), суть которых, как правило, сводится к тому, что Насреддин выпутывается из самых патовых и нелепых ситуаций благодаря хорошо подвешенному языку, находчивости и острому уму.  
> ◊ _Editors_ − британская рок-группа; Леонардо и Юсуф слушали альбом «Violence»  
>  ◊ _H₂O₂_ − перекись водорода  
>  ◊ Розенкранц и Гильденстерн − второплановые персонажи Шекспировского «Гамлета» и главные герои пьесы и фильма Стоппарда «Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы». У Шекспира они пытаются занять и отвлечь сознание Гамлета, своего друга детства, от безумия; у Стоппарда они наблюдают за событиями со стороны, и окружающие частенько их путают в силу их очевидной похожести, если не идентичности; и там и там они погибают, у Стоппарда − через повешение, отсюда виселичные петли в костюмах Леонардо и Юсуфа.  
> ◊ 2H и 5B − это твердость карандашного грифеля: 2h − весьма твердый и бледный, 5B − очень мягкий. Чем мягче, тем приятнее рисовать (хотя, в общем, кому как)  
> ◊ Фуриоса − один из главных персонажей «Безумного Макса» Миллера  
> ◊ «И да восстанет брат против брата» − вольное переложение Евангелие от Матфея  
> ◊ Господи, Уолт, они же просто дети! − фраза из комикса http://completelyseriouscomics.com/?p=703  
> ◊ «Компания из семи человек, одетая в самые известные образы Уильямса» − их семеро по числу героев «Общества мертвых поэтов» с Робином Уильямсом  
> ◊ _Thief_ − игра в жанре стеллс, главный герой которой носит капюшон, что-то среднее между портупеей и корсетом и лазает по крышам  
>  ◊ На звонке у Ла Вольпе стоит _«What Does the Fox Say»_ группы _Ylvis_.  
>  ◊ Джаст фо зэ лулз _(just for the lulz)_ − ради прикола
> 
> Демон!Малик − отсылка к рисункам Allahdammit (Cuddleslut на tumblr) https://allahdammit.deviantart.com/art/Allahdammit-s-Malik-Collection-351879828 *звуки поклонения*
> 
> Сюжет с окном − сценка из чудесного комикса http://askezioleo.tumblr.com/post/41645031210/for-all-those-who-requested-a-kiss


End file.
